Ghost at School
by Mihael Keehl is Still Alive
Summary: Sai dan teman- teman satu sekolah dalam masalah. Naruto pun terlibat didalamnya. demi kepentingan pribadi dan kepentingan teman- temannya, Naruto meminta bantuan Sai. Silahkan dibaca! -bangkit dari hibernasi-
1. Chapter 1

Ehem....... YA-HA

Hola minna, senpai, dan reader yang terhormat. Senangnya Fic satu ini telah selesai saya ketik. Entah mengapa terasa cepat dan mencekam. *lebay*

Ahahahahaha… ya sudah dari pada saya banyak omong, mending minna baca aja.

Yeah! Here we go!

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Masashi Kashimoto © NARUTO**

**Mihael Keehl Is Still Alive © Ghost at School **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chara: Sai 'narsis'**

**Gender: Horror -merinding-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Selamat pagi! Perkenalkan namaku Sai. Dan kalian cukup memanggilku begitu. Namun, jika disekolah kalian harus meletakan kata 'sensei' dibelakang namaku. Ya tentu saja karena aku seorang guru. Guru di SMA Konoha.

Aku seorang guru seni rupa. Keahlianku lebih menonjol dibidang seni lukis. Walau sebenarnya aku juga menguasain bidang yang lain. Aku mengajari seluruh murid kelas dua. Baik dijurusan IPA ataupun IPS. Muridku baik dan lucu- lucu. Kepolosan mereka yang konyol tak jarang membuatku tertawa.

-

-

"Selamat pagi." Sapaku ketika sampai diruang guru. Tak ada yang menjawab. Namun itu sudah biasa. Guru- guru disini memang jarang sekali membalas salam orang. Kulihat sekelompok guru baik laki- laki maupun perempuan bergerombol disatu meja. Mereka tampak sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Tapi entah apa. Kemudian aku berjalan menuju mejaku yang berada tepat disamping meja yang sedang dukerubuni.

Aku diam dimejaku. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan. Akhirnya aku mengeluarkan buku sketsaku dan mulai mencari lembar kosong diantara lembar yang telah penuh dengan goresan pensilku. Dalam hening aku memulainya. Ditemani obrolan para guru yang tak sengaja kudengar.

-

"Ya. Mereka kali ini sudah keterlaluan. Dan ulah mereka kali ini sudah membakar habis seluruh kesabaranku. Aku akan mengadukan mereka pada Tsunade san." Kata seorang guru wanita berambut panjang. Dia bernama Kurenai. Seorang guru geografi.

"Menurutku anda harus bersabar Kurenai san. Walau bagaimanpun juga, mereka anak didik kita." Kata guru laki- laki yang duduk disebelahnya. Lelaki itu menopang wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Tapi bukankah kita tak pernah mendidik mereka untuk menjadi seorang pemberontak seperti ini bukan. Malah mungkin mereka sudah mirip dengan preman tak berpendidikan."

"Yah, mau apa lagi? Bukankah kelas itu memang kelas khusus murid yang bertipe sepeti mereka?" kata lelaki dengan masker yang tetap asik membaca buku mesum ditangannya.

Dan obrolan terus berlanjut.

-

Aku tahu siapa yang mereka bicarakan. Siswa- siswi kelas VI IPS 5. kelas tempat berkumpulnya murid- murid yang bernilai buruk dan berkepribadian buruk. Kelas mereka terletak paling ujung. Dekat dengan kamar mandi khusus pria.

Aku belum pernah mengajar dikelas ini. Karena setiap para guru masuk, termasuk aku, pasti terkena ide jahil mereka. Entah ada berapa macam. Tapi aku lebih sering terkena siraman larutan kapur. Kapur black board yang aku yakin mereka ambil dari ruang tata usaha dalam jumlah banyak. Tanpa sepengetahuan empunya.

Tapi kali ini aku sudah tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Tanpa sengaja tadi pagi aku melihat mereka sedang memasang jebakan. Dan kali ini aku yakin aku akan mengajar dikelas ini. Aku kan tidak mau makan gaji buta.

Dengan segenap tekad yang membara, aku melangkah mantap menuju ruang kelas VI IPS V.

-

-

-

"Selamat pagi anak- anak!" sapaku ketika membuka pintu. Setelah pintu kubuka, aku mundur beberapa langkah. Dan seember air kapur kembali menyambutku. Hohoho. Tapi sudah pasti kali ini aku tak kena. Dan aku menangkap perasaan kecewa dari mata mereka.

"Ugh, tumben gagal." Seorang anak berambut hitam panjang bergumam. Aku tak tahu siapa namanya. Tentu saja! Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku belum pernah mengajar dikelas ini! Ingat?

Tersirat rasa bangga dihatiku. Lihat! Aku satu- satunya guru yang bisa masuk kelas tanpa cairan putih setetespun ditubuhku. Ini hebat!

"Oke anak- anak, kita mulai pelajarannya. Karena hari ini adalah hari pertama aku mengajar, dan hiri ini aku berhasil menghindar dari kejailan kalian, aku akan memberikan kalian tugas praktek yang mengasikkan." Seruku bersemangat. Dan aku berharap mereka turut bersemangat.

TAPI! Ternyata tak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang memperhatikanku. Mereka terus sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka. Tak peduli, aku tetap membagikan kertas sketsa untuk masing- masing murid. Setelah selesai membagikan kertas sketsa, aku kembali kemejaku dan duduk. Namun, ketika aku kembali memperhatikan mereka, mereka sama sekali tidak menghiraukan kertas sketsa yang aku berikan. Kurang ajar. Ternyata benar apa kata- kata guru yang lain. Mereka sama sekali tak menggambarkan pribadi seorang pelajar!

Dengan sedikit kesal aku mencari cara bagaimana caranya agar mereka kembali fokus pada tugas yang aku berikan. Satu persatu murid kuperhatikan. Tanpa sadar kuhitung jumlah mereka. Empat puluh dua orang? Lebih banyak lima orang dari kelas lainnya. Ternyata disekolah ini banyak sekali murid berandalnya!

Lalu kulihat buku absensiku. Kulihat halaman dimana tertulis nama- nama siswa kelas ini. "Loh? Kok ada yang aneh?" aku bergumam. Kembali kulihat dan kuhitung jumlah murid dikelas ini. Benar kok empat puluh dua orang. Tapi kok disini hanya ada tiga puluh sembilan? Ada yang aneh… apa baru saja ada murid baru?

Aku merasa heran dan pusing tentu saja karena kelas ini sangat rebut. Aku merasa tak dihargai. Makin lama keributan dikelas ini semakin menjadi.

Brak brak

Kupukul mejaku dua kali. Seketika kelas hening. Hoo.. ternyata seperti ini ampuh juga. Tapi tanganku sakit....

"Aku minta kalian diam dan kerjakan tugas kalian!" perintahku pada murid- murid bebal itu. Tapi mereka mengacuhkanku dan kembali ribut.

"Apa kalian tidak bisa diam?" tanyaku membentak seraya kembali memukul meja. Sekali lagi suasana hening.

Hening

Hening

Hening

Masih hening.

"Sepertinya dia marah." Terdengar bisik- bisik dibelakang sana. Tapi mereka masih pada posisi mereka. Berdiri dan berkeliaran.

"Sebaiknya kalian diam dan segera kerjakan tugas yang aku berikan. Sekarang kalian duduk dikursi masing- masing dan jangan ada yang berdiri!" perintahku. Dan semua murid berlomba- lomba kembali kebangku masing- masing.

Huuh. Apa mereka pikir aku takut pada mereka sehingga aku tak berani membentak mereka? Tidak!

Pandanganku kembali pada anak- anak itu. Semuanya telah duduk. Tunggu! I-ini… kenapa masih ada yang berdiri?

"Hei! Apa kalian sudah duduk semua?" tanyaku lagi.

"Sudah paak…" jawab mereka kompak. Terdengar nada seakan aku ini aneh. Aku termenung. Lalu, itu…

"Ya sudah. Sekarang kerjakan tugas yang aku berikan. Jangan ada yang berdiri. Dan berkeliaran!" kataku mengulang perintahku. Dan kali ini mereka menurut. Tapi kudengar seseorang berbisik kesal.

"Perintahnya tak perlu diulang berkali- kali. Memangnya kami tuli?" loh? Bukannya kalian memang tuli?

-

Pandanganku kembali memperhatikan sesuatu. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dan tidak wajar. Entah hanya perasaanku atau bukan. Kenapa ada tiga orang yang berdiri dipojok sana? Kenapa mereka tak ikut bergabung dengan yang lainnya? Dan... apa mereka tidak mendengar perintahku?

Jangan- jangan.....

Buru- buru aku membuka kembali buku absensi. 'Bagaimana aku absen mereka satu persatu?' tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

"Oke, sekarang sambil berlalu aku akan mengabsen kalian. Asuma, Chiba,…" aku mulai mengabsen satu persatu.

'Astaga! Ini benar- benar aneh! Semua yang duduk telah kuabsen. Lalu, mereka siapa?' Tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

Sekali lagi kuperhatikan tiga orang yang merdiri dipojok kelas. Pakaian mereka putih dan dua diantara mereka adalah permpuan berambut panjang, dan seorang lagi adalah seorang lelaki dengan potongan rambut ala harajuku. Aku terus memperhatikan mereka tanpa sedetik berpaling. Tiba- tiba mereka membalas menatapku. Aku terkejut melihat pandangan mereka yang dingin dan menusuk. Kuperhatikan wajah mereka dengan cermat. Disekitar mata mereka terdapat lingkar mata tebal disekitar mata dan kulit wajah mereka yang pucat mengingatkanku akan sesuatu. Aku terus mencoba meyakinkan diri sendiri. Aku terus mencermati mereka. Dan pandangan mereka yang menusuk seolah menelanjangiku. Dipandangi seperti itu aku makin merinding.

Setelah cukup lama, otakku mulai memberikan respon. OH!

'Astaga! Mereka bukan manusia!' aku menjerit dalam hati.

Tapi mereka masih terus memperhatikanku. Sedangkan aku sendiri menunduk agar tak memandang 'sesuatu' yang tak wajar. Tapi aku sedikit melirik. Menunduk. Kembali melirik. Menunduk dan seterusnya. Dan terus berlanjut. Tak berhenti selama aku masih merasa kalau 'mereka' masih memperhatikan aku.

"Kalian harus mencari tema yang menarik untuk dilukis." Kataku pada seluruh murid. Kecuali tiga orang itu. Aku sedang berusaha mencairkan suasana hatiku.

"Ya…" mereka kembali menjawab serentak.

"Tugas ini harus terkumpul hari ini." Pesanku. Tapi mereka tak merespon.

Sedangkan aku masih terus melanjutkan aktivitas mencekam tadi. Antara aku dan 'mereka'. Hingga akhirnya mereka bergerak. Maksudku berjalan. Atau lebih tepat melayang? Kearah pintu. Begitu perlahan. Seakan sedang menguji jantungku. Hingga kapan jantung ini akan tahan untuk terus berdetak. Apakah hingga mereka keluar dari ruangan ini? Perlahan- perlahan dan masih perlahan. Akhirnya pintu terbuka dan mereka keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Fyuuh…." Aku menghela nafas lega. Jantungku perlahan kembali berdetak normal.

"Kenapa pak?" tanya seseorang. Terdengar degitu dekat. Ketika kuangkat kepalaku, kulihat wajah 'mereka' bertiga didepanku. Wajah pucat yang mengerikan. Terlebih lagi aku melihatnya dengan jarak yang dekat. Dan.....

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-

-

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**FIN**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Astaghfirullah!!!!!!!

Uhuhuhuhuhuhuhu -nangis takut-

HUANGGG...... kok berani- beraninya saya bikin ini?! Malem- malem lagi....... apakah setelah ini saya bisa tidur?

Semoga bisa amin~~*sambil doa dengan khusuk*

Saya tak bisa berkata- kata (lah terus yang diatas apa?)

Oh ya, saya mau bilang makasih sama sir Trois (nama disamarkan)-halah-

Atas cerita anda yang sukses membuat saya meremas tangan Yuki (teman sebangku saya) dengan keras sampai dia meringis. Untung Yuki nggak ngamuk.

Selalu! Salam persahabatan dariku buat Nate River!!!!! YA-HA

Silahkan di review. Saya berhak membuat. Anda berhak membaca. Namun berkewajiban me-review. *dibom*

(jah pelajaran kewarganegaraan nih)

Yeah~~~

Review ya??????

Please............

(pasang puppy eyes no jutsu)


	2. Chapter 2

Ehem....... YA-HA

Saya balik bawa chap dua.

Mohon dibaca…

Dengan penuh rasa hormat, saya persembahkan....

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Masashi Kashimoto © NARUTO**

**Mihael Keehl Is Still Alive © Ghost at School **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chara: Sai 'narsis'**

**Gender: Horror -merinding-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Here we go!**

-

-

Sekolah telah lenggang. Tak banyak orang yang tinggal di dalam sekolah setelah malam mulai menjelang. Kecuali tentu saja penjaga sekolah beserta keluarga yang diberi tempat untuk tinggal didaerah sekolah.

Jika dilihat, saat siang sekolah tampak ramai dengan riuh rendah suara siswa siswi serta guru- guru yang bergosip atau sedang berdiskusi. Tapi apakah kamu sadar apa yang terjadi ketika malam menjelang?

Biar kuceritakan.

-

-

Sebelumnya aku hendak memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Namaku Sai. Yah.. kalian bisa memanggilku begitu. Aku salah satu siswa disekolah ini. Sekolah yang cukup terpojok dari keramaian kota. Kurang lebih seperti itu. Dengan murid- murid gadungan yang tak tahu aturan. Berpikiran pendek dan gila. Mungkin diantara mereka ada seorang psikopat.

Sejujurnya aku benci sekolah ini. Aku muak. Namun perlahan aku mulai terbiasa. Aku beruntung bisa sekelas dengan teman- teman yang baik hati. Termasuk pak guru Deidara. Guru seni rupa yang menyenangkan dengan humor- humor segar yang menyehatkan otak disetiap hari rabu.

Pak guru Deidara senang sekali bercerita hantu. Katanya dia sering bertemu hal yang seperti itu dan berharap kami juga merasakan apa yang dia rasakan. Aku tidak keberatan mendengar cerita- cerita beliau. Tapi aku merasa pak guru sedikit aneh. Sejak awal bertemu aku sudah bisa merasakannya.

-

-

Badanku merinding ketika pak guru mulai masuk keinti cerita. Bulu kudukku meremang dan aku mulai gelisah. Ada apa gerangan? Apakah aku terlalu terhanyut oleh suasana? Pak guru memang pandai membawakan cerita, tapi setiap bagian inilah aku merasa takut padanya.

Setiap ia mulai menceritakan puncak dari ceritanya, pandangannya seakan berubah dingin. Senyumnya yang hangat berubah menjadi menakutkan karena ia menyeringai. Udara disekitar kami terasa berat dan nafas ku terasa sesak dan aku mulai merasa mual. Sasat seperti inilah yang aku benci. Aku merasa nyawaku mengambang dan nafashku tertarik keluar dari paru- paru. Paru- paruku terasa kering dan...

Bruk

"KYAAAA!!!!!!" aku mendengar teriakan Sakura yang melengking. Akupun menoleh dan kulihat Ino terjatuh dari kursinya dengan kepala yang jatuh terlebih dahulu. Aku tak bereaksi banyak. Orang- prang yang berada disekitar Ino lah yang menolong. Begitu Ino dibawa, cerita diputus ditengah jalan.

-

-

-

Sepekan telah lewat. Berakhir dengan berita meninggalnya Ino. Penyebab kematiannya tidak diketahui secara jelas. Tapi yang lebih dominan adalah serangan jantung.

Aneh sekali, Ino tidak punya penyakit jantung. Dan lagi penyakit itu biasanya menyerang para lansia. Ino, kamu mati karena apa sih?

-

-

Akhir- akhir ini aku jadi sering berkonsultasi dengan pak Deidara, walau terkadang solusi yang ia berikan tak seperti yang ku harapkan, cukup ia menjadi pendengar yang baik, itu sudah cukup bagiku.

Hari ini aku mendengar sesuatu yang aneh dari mulutnya, dan akupun tergoda oleh tawarannya.

-

-

"Jadi..... kau juga sering merasa seperti itu? Diikuti oleh seseorang dan merasa diperhatikan?" tanya Pak Deidara setelah aku selesai bercerita. Aku mengangguk sebagai respon dari pertanyaannya. Kemudian ia menghela nafas pelan kemudin membuangnya perlahan pula.

"Aku rasa itu bukan masalah besar yang harus kau hadapi dengan perasaan panik. Hal itu akan membuatmu semakin takut dan cemas. Apalagi kau sering sekali berhayal berlebihan tanpa kendali. Aku rasa kau harus sudah memulai mengendalikan imajinasimu itu." Kayanya.

'Bukan itu yang ingin aku dengar. Aku ingin dia membantuku menyelesaikan kebiasaan burukku ini. Kalau aku bisa sendiri, aku tidak akan minta tolong, kan?'

"Sepertinya kau kurang puas dengan saran yang aku berikan." Kata pak Deidara seraya tersenyum tipis. Dan aku melihatnya sedikit..... menyeringai? Namun aku tak begitu ambil pusing. Dan aku menjuawabnya dengan anggukan lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mulai berlatih untuk mengusir kebiasaanmu itu?" tawar pak Deidara.

"Bisakah?" tanyaku.

"Malam ini kau datang kesekolah. Kita akan uji nyali. Bisakah kau menyelesaikan uji nyali ini tanpa sedikitpun terlintas imajinasi mengerikan dibenakmu? Kalau kau bisa, kau akan terbebas dari kebiasaan burukmu itu." Katanya. Nadanya terdengar menantang.

Aku kembali mengangguk dan menyanggupi. "Baiklah."

-

-

-

**_MALAM HARI DI HALAMAN SEKOLAH_**

Aku merapatkan jaketku. Dan aku memasukan tanganku ke saku jaket. Aku merinding begitu merasakan udara malam ini. Hening menyelimutiku yang masih menunggu pak Deidara di halaman sekolah. Kutengok jam tanganku. Mengapa dia belum datang juga? Bosan menunggu di luar sekolah, aku masuk kedalam sekolah yang ternyata tak terkunci pintunya.

Sekolah terasa berbeda ketika malam hari. Udara yang menyelimuti terasa lebih berat. Kenapa ya?

Tanpa sadar aku melangkah masuk lebih dalam. Tak peduli ruangan yang tak terlihat karena gelap karena aku membawa sebuah senter disaku celanaku. Kunyalakan senterku dan aku kembali melangkah masuk lebih dalam.

"...~...~" aku termenung sejenak. Dan mulai memasang telinga baik- baik. 'apa tadi aku tak salah dengar?' tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

"......jadi......" aku kembali mendengar suara. Kali ini terdengar lebih jelas. Sepertinya aku mengenali suara itu. Suara siapa ya?

Aku melangkah dengan penuh penasaran. Tak terlintas lagi dibenakku mengapa pak Deidara tak kunjung datang. Semakin aku melangkah suara yang tadi kudengar terdengar lebih jelas. Dan aku semakin yakin suara siapa itu.

'Pak Deidara!' tebakku dalam hati. Kenapa dia didalam kelas? Bukankah kelas dilarang dipakai selain jam sekolah? Dengan rasa penasaran aku mengintip kedalam. Didalam banyak sekali siswa yang mengenakan seragam. Dan pak Deidara terlihat sedang mengajar didepan kelas. Pelajaran seni rupa.

Aku tak pernah tahu sekolah mengadakan sekolah malam.

Dan aku terus melanjutkan acara mengintipku. Kuperhatikan wajah murid satu persatu. Kulihat rambut pirang terkuncir keatas sedang melipat kertas samson dan memberinya perekat. Aku mengenali wajah itu. Itu Ino! Tapi bukankah dia sudah meninggal?

-

-

Tanpa disadari, sesuatu melangkah mendekat. Tanpa suara yang tercipta dari langkahnya tentu saja Sai tak menyadari kedatangannya. Sesuatu itu menepuk pundak Sai, dan membuat Sai menoleh kebelakang. Dan...

"GYAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

-

-

-

Dapat kau tebak sendiri bukan? Aku tak bisa melanjutkan cerita hingga akhir. Karena pagi mulai menjelang. Mungkin malam nanti, jika kau berani datang kesekolah sedirian dan menemuiku serta memintaku kembali bercerita, Aku akan terus bercerita padamu hingga matahari kembali terbit.

Apa kau berani?

-

-

-

-

Malam kembali beranjak dan aku membuka mataku perlahan. Begitu mataku terbuka, kulihat Ino tersenyum padaku.

"Sai, sebentar lagi kelas dimulai. Ayo cepat bangun." Ajak Ino seraya menarik kedua tanganku dan membangunkanku dari peti.

Aku tak ingin menghabiskan waktu didalam peti. Aku juga ingin sekolah seperti kalian. Tentunya di sekolah malam bersama dengan pak Deidara yang selalu membawa murid baru setiap harinya.

-

-

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**FIN**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**-**

**-**

"…………………………………**."**

**Saya nggak tau mau bilang apa. Saya mau nyumput dulu dikolong, ya… **

**mohon di review…**

**dan makasih yang udah review chap sebelumnya….**

**Review please….**

**-**

**-**

**Please….????**

**-**

**-**


	3. Chapter 3

Halo semua!!! Senang bertemu lagi~~~

Saya minta maaf karena hibernasi terlalu lama dan tak sesuai jadwal. Hingga akhirnya fic ini terbengkalai.

Saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk teman- teman yang sudah review. Maaf, saya gak bisa bales reviewnya sekarang...

Ehem... untuk fic chapter ini, saya akan membuatnya bersambung. Berhubung kalau terlalu panjang, bacanya bakal lama..

Di fic ini saya memberikan pairing khusus untuk Naruto dan Sai. Mereka saya buat memiliki hubungan. Tapi bukan hubungan sepasang kekasih. Hanya sahabat... (sayangnya...)

Nah, kalau begitu kita mulai saja.

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

**Mihael Keehl Is Still Alive © Ghost at School**

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

* * *

**Pairing: SaixNaruto**

**Gendre: Friendship**

**Rate: T**

* * *

-

Hari ini aku merasa penghuni kelas bertambah satu orang. Dia seorang lelaki berambut pirang dengan tiga buah goresan dimasing- masing pipinya. Dia duduk memojok menjauhi keramaian. Sama sepertiku sekarang. Kami tidak berbaur dengan yang lain. Cukup lama aku memperhatikan lelaki itu. Sedangkan dia sendiri sibuk menulis di sebuah buku. Kira- kira apa yang sedang ditulisnya? Aku jadi penasaran.

-

Bel tanda pelajaran pertama berbunyi. Teman- temanku yang awalnya bergerombol mulai membubarkan diri dan kembali duduk di bangku masing- masing. Tapi dia berbeda. Dia malah melangkah maju dan pergi meninggalkan kelas. Mau kemana, ya?

"Kau sudah mengerjakan PR?" seorang lelaki dengan kaca mata hitam bertanya kepadaku. Sekejap perhatianku padanya teralih.

"Begitulah. Aku tidak mau ambil resiko didenda sepuluh ribu yen hanya karena tidak mengerjakan PR Fisika." Jawabku.

"Kalau begitu aku mau samakan jawabanku dengan jawabanmu." Pintanya.

"Oh, tentu."

-

-

Kakuzu sensei sepertinya akan datang terlambat seperti biasanya. Dua puluh menit dari jam pelajaran pertama telah berlalu. Suasana kelas yang awalnya tenang kembali riuh, mereka kembali bergerombol dan mulai membicarakan sesuatu yang menarik. Tak lama aku mendengar pintu kelas terbuka. Kulihat lelaki rambut pirang itu masuk kekelas dengan langkah gontai. Kepalanya menunduk menatap lantai. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah Chouji. Maksudku, bangku dibelakang Chouji. Dia kembali duduk dan kembali menggoreskan tinta pena diatas buku yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Aku kembali penasaran. Kemudian aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan menghampiri lelaki itu.

"Hai, boleh aku duduk disaini?" tanyaku.

Dia mendonggak kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Terima kasih." Kataku.

Walaupun begitu, kami tidak membicarakan apapun. Aku merasa sedikit jengah. Aku tak tahan dengan suasana membisu seperti ini. Karenanya aku mulai angkat bicara.

"Siapa namamu? Kamu anak baru?" tanyaku. Sebenarnya aku tak yakin dia anak baru. Karena, biasanya anak baru itu menarik perhatian penghuni kelas. Jika tidak dikerumuni, pasti akan diajak keliling- keliling sekolah oleh ketua kelas. Tapi ini? Mereka semua bersikap seolah lelaki ini tak ada.

"Naruto. Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku bukan siswa baru. Aku hanya menumpang duduk disini." Katanya.

Aku bingung. Untuk apa dia menumpang disini? Dan aku merasa yang lain tidak menyadari kehadiran lelaki ini.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Apanya?" ia balik bertanya. "Apanya yang kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau ada dikelasku? Seharusnya kau ada dikelasmu. Jam pelajaran sudah dimulai dari tadi." Tegurku.

"Aku sedang tidak mood belajar. Jadi aku kesini." Jawabnya.

Jawaban yang aneh...

"Hmm.. lalu, kau sedang menulis apa sekarang?" tanyaku. Mengganti topik.

"Hanya mencoret- coret. Aku bosan." _Coret- coret? Ayolah... buku siapa sih yang kamu coret? Inikan bukan kelas kamu..._

"Kalau begitu kita ke atap saja. Disana pasti lebih menyenangkan." Ajakku. Dia hanya menjawab ajakanku dengan anggukan dan sebuah senyuman. Lalu kamu keluar kelas dan berlalu.

-

-

"Kau lihat tadi? Sai mulai lagi." Kata seorang lelaki bertubuh gempal dengan setengah berbisik.

"Aku rasa bangku dibelakangmu memang ada penghuninya." Timpal lelaki dengan tato segi tiga di kedua pipinya.

"Mungkin itu gara- gara kita melakukan upacara pemanggilan arwah dikelas ini." Tanggap seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang yang diikat agak tinggi.

"Sudahlah aku takut kalau kita membicarakan ini." Seru si gempal mengakhiri.

-

-

Langkah kaki kami bergema, terdengar konstan karena kami tidak sedang terburu- buru. Selama perjalanan keatap kami saling diam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing- masing. Kemudian kudengar Naruto bersenandung kecil dan kadang bersiul. Tapi aku acuh. Bukan dengan maksud tidak peduli. Namun lebih tepat pura- pura tidak peduli.

"Lalu kau sendiri, siapa namamu?" Naruto tiba- tiba sngkat bicara dan bertanya padaku. Aku sedikit kaget.

"Oh, namaku Sai. Uchiha Sai."

"Oh? Keluarga Uchiha rupanya. Dulu aku punya kenalan yang bermarga Uchiha juga." Tanggapnya.

"Benarkah? lalu dimana dia sekarang? Sekelas denganmu?" tanyaku penasaran.

Ia tidak menjawab. Maksudku belum. Kami mendadak berhenti didepan pintu menuju atap. Ku putar kenopnya dan begitu terbuka kami melangkah masuk dan mencari tempat teduh yang sejuk untuk bersantai.

"Dia sudah tidak disekolah ini lagi. Tapi aku rasa kau kenal dengannya. Karena kau mirip dengannya." Naruto kembali bicara. Ia menjawab pertanyaanku tadi.

"Kalau begitu siapa namanya?"

"Nanti saja aku beri tahu."

"Wah~ kau main rahasia- rahasiaan." Keluhku.

"Hahahaha." Tawanya hambar. Kenapa ketawa sih kalau tidak mau? Dari pada tawanya hambar seperti itu.

"Ngomong- ngomong kamu dari kelas mana?" tanyaku.

"Kamu nggak tahu aku dari kelas mana? Padahal aku kan cukup terkenal." Katanya. Narsis sedikit nggak apa- apa, kan?

"Wah?"

"Hehehe. Kau tebak sendiri."

"Dasar, mulai lagi."

Dan pembicaraan kami berjalan ringan dan menyenangkan.

-

-

'_Bagaimana? Kau senang hari ini?' _

'_Tidak juga. Tapi cukup mengesankan.'_

'_Sebaiknya permainanmu kau hentikan. Atau sebaiknya kau menghilang dari hadapannya. Karena aku yakin jika dia tahu yang sebenarnya, dia tak akan sudi untuk berteman denganmu lagi.'_

'_Seberlebihan itukah reaksinya nanti?'_

'_Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi kalau dipikir- pikir, reaksi itulah yang paling mungkin. Atau dia malah paranoid.'_

'_Hohohoho.. tetap saja berlebihan.'_

'_Tapi aku rasa waktu kita tidak akan lama lagi.'_

'_Aku tahu. Aku bosan menunggu waktu itu tiba. Lebih baik bukan, jika aku bermain- main sebentar seperti ini?'_

'_AH~ terserah kau saja. Tapi jangan sampai kau libatkan dia dalam masalah kita dengan si brengsek itu." _

'_Hm... tentu saja.'_

_-_

_-_

Ketika waktu makan siang tiba, ruang guru heboh. Karena disalah satu laci milik guru kami terdapat sepotong telinga manusia yang masih baru. Maksudku, baru saja dipotong. Bercak darahnya pun masih baru dan segar. Bau amis pun menguar keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Telinga itu masih baru. Tapi milik siapa? Dan diletakan oleh siapa?

Tentu tidak akan ada yang menjawab. Kecuali dia yang sedang berdiri di pojok ruang guru sambil terkikik geli melihat kehebohan yang ia buat.

-

-

Seluruh murid di Konoha Senior High School gempar. Berita tentang telah ditemukannya sepotong teling manusia dilaci salah seorang pengajar dengan cepat tersebar keseluruh sekolah.

Sebagian murid ketakutan. Mereka takut jika kejadian penemuan bagian tubuh manusia itu terjadi pada mereka. Namun sebagian lagi malah membuatnya menjadi sebuah gurauan.

"Sepertinya orang yang meletakkan telinga itu punya maksud tertentu." Kata Kabuto mengambil kesimpulan.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Orang yang meletakkannya meminta Kurenai sensei untuk merebusnya bersama nabe untuk makan malamnya nanti." Jelas Kabuto.

Mendengar itu kami yang sedang berkumput tergelak. Termasuk aku. Dasar si Kanuto ini. Dia suka sekali membuat hal- hal serius menjadi bahan tertawaan.

Disela tawaku, aku melihat Naruto tengah duduk di tempat biasa. Sambil menulis menggunakan pena jingganya. Sambil menulis ia terus tersenyum. Atau mungkin menyeringai? Sepertinya ia sedang menulis sesuatu yang membuatnya senang. Ah~ aku juga ikut senang melihatnya.

Apa lain kali aku ajak dia berbaur dengan yang lain?

Yah, lain waktu.

-

-

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju stasiun. Aku berjalan sendirian. Tidak seperti teman- teman yang berada tujuh langkah dari tempatku sekarang. Sepertinya mereka sedang asik membicarakan sesuatu. Sejak tadi mereka terus tertawa. Aku tahu. Pasti Kabuto mulai melucu lagi. Ah~ dasar sudah kebiasaan sih...

Tiba- tiba dari belakang muncul sebuah mobil sport merah melaju dengan kencang melewatiku. Dan berjalan kearah Said an kawan- kawan. Gaya berjalan mobil itu tidak terkendali. Lalu semua terjadi dengan cepat. Mobil itu menabrak salah seorang dari mereka. Aku tidak jelas melihat siapa yang tertabrak. Orang itu langsung tumbang. Sedangkan yang lain baik- baik saja. Dengan tidak bertanggung jawabnya mobil itu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"KYAAA!!!!" jerit kawan- kawan perempuan yang berjalan bersama Kabuto menarik perhatian seluruh pengguna jalan.

-

-

Dengan bergegas sku menghampiri mereka. Astaga! Ternya yang tertabrak adalah Kabuto. Sepertinya ia terluka di telinga. Karena telinga sebelah kirinya meneluarkan banyak darah.

Tak lama aku mendengar suara ambulance. Kemudian ambulance itu membawa Kabuto mersamanya. Menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha.

-

Kami menunggu dengan resah di depan pintu masuk ruang gawat darurat. Sepertinya luka Kabuto cukup parah. Hingga ia masuk ruangan ini. Benar saja. Ketika dokter yang menangani Kabuto keluar, ia berkata bahwa luka Kabuto membuatnya kehilangan telinga kanannya. Mendengar itu Sakura dan Ino menangis. Kehilangan sebelah telingamu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

-

Aku pulang lebih dulu. Meninggalkan teman- teman yang memutuskan untuk menemani Sai. Aku bersyukur karena Kabuto tidak histeris ketika ia diberi tahu kalau ia tidak lagi memiliki telinga. Tapi kelihatannya ia merasa sangat menderita. Namun ketika Choji bertanya, "Apa kau baik- baik saja?" , dia hanya menjawab: "Aku hanya merasa kalau aku kehilangan sebelah telingaku, berarti aku kehilangan sebagian dari ketampananku." Jawaban itu membuatnya dihadiahi jitakan di kepalanya yang diperban.

-

Ditengah perjalanan pulang aku berpapasan dengan Naruto. Ia masih menggunakan seragamnya. Seragamnya terlihat lusuh dan penuh dengan noda lumpur.

"Loh? Sai?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau masih diluar? Padahal kan ini sudah malam." Tanyaku "Lalu, ada apa dengan pakaianmu?"

"Eh? Aku sedang malas pulang nih.. tapi kalau baju, aku baru saja dikerjai tadi." Jawabnya. Ditambah dengan senyum lima jari yang membuatnya terlihat baik- baik saja.

"Kau yakin? Bagaimana kalau kau mampir kerumahku dulu? Biar kau bersihkan dulu tubuhmu." Tawarku. Ia menyambut tawaranku dengan sebuah senyuman. Setelahnya ia menikutiku dalam diam menuju apartementku yang tak jauh dari tempat kami bertemu.

-

"Aku pulang!" teriakku begitu aku masuk kedalam rumah.

"Aku juga!!!" teriak Naruto mengikuti. Namun tak ada suara yang menjawab salam kami.

"Tak ada orang dirumah?" tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan wajahnya kearahku.

"Aku tinggal sendiri disini." Jawabku. Dan ia hanya mengangguk sebagai reaksi.

"Ayo masuk. Dan kau bisa pakai kamar mandi dan pakaian bersihku." Kataku.

"Terima kasih." Katanya. Dan kemudian ia masuk ke kamar mandi. Dan tak lama kudengar suara air yang keluar dari shower.

-

-

"Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu!" seru Naruto dengan suara nyaring.

"Bukan masalah." Balasku. "Mau makan malam? Aku baru selesai memasak." Kataku menawari.

"Kamu masak apa?" tanyanya.

"Kare."

"Ini bukan penawaran yang bisa ditolak." Katanya. Ia mengatakannya dengan mimik yang lucu. Itu membuatku terkikik geli.

"Ayo kita makan." Kataku sambil mengajaknya ke ruang makan sekaligus dapur.

"Ittadakimasu!" dan kami pun mulai makan.

-

-

Aku duduk di kursiku memeriksa pekerjaan rumahku yang baru selesai aku kerjakan. Tugas matematika tentang lingkaran.

"Hm, sepertinya sudah benar semua." Gumamku. Kemudian aku rapikan pekerjaanku dan memasukkannya kedalam tasku bersama dengan buku untuk besok hari.

Kulirik Naruto yang berbaring di futon dekat tempat tidurku. Ia masih sibuk dengan komik yang aku pinjamkan padanya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya. Ternyata ia memperhatikan.

"Begitulah."

"Kalau begitu kau mau mendengar ceritaku?" tanyanya. Ada nada memohon dari suaranya.

"Aku tidak keberatan." Kataku. Kemudian aku duduk disampingnya. Dan ia memndudukan tubuhnya. "Mau cerita tentang apa?" tanyaku.

"Tentang kabuto." Jawabnya. Alisku terangkat. "Kabuto?"

"Yap!"

"Baiklah. Silahkan kau mulai."

"Sebelumnya aku mau memberi tahumu tentang sesuatu. Tapi aku rasa kau sudah tahu." Katanya. Lalu ia berhenti sebentar. Aku tak bereaksi.

"Kau tahu, kan, kalau aku bukan manusia?" tanyanya dengan wajah serius.

"Begitulah." Jawabku. Memang sejak awal aku sudah tahu kalau dia bukan manusia. Namun aku sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran mahluk sejenis Naruto hingga aku sama sekali tidak terganggu.

"Di sekolah kita, tidak hanya aku yang berkeliaran. Masih banyak temanku yang lain. Tapi mereka pandai menyembunyikan diri. Hingga aku yakin kalau kau tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka." _Oh, tepat sekali. Aku hanya merasakan hawanya saja._

"Tentunya diantara kami kumpulan roh, ada satu roh yang paling kuat. Apa lagi jika dia memakan roh lain setiap kalinya. Aku yakin tidak seorangpun dapat mengalahkannya. Termauk kami para roh. Walau kami bersatu untuk mengalahkannya, itu tidak akan berhasil."

"Lalu?"

"Kami memboikotnya. Hingga ia sama sekali tidak bisa menyentuh kami. Tapi dia punya cara lain agar bisa menjadi lebih kuat. Yaitu memakan bagian tubuh manusia setiap harinya. Sudah dua bagian tubuh yang ia habiskan. Tinggal menunggu bagian wajah, tubuh, dan seterusnya hingga ia menjadi roh yang utuh dan sulit untuk dikalahkan." Naruto menarik nafasnya kemudian kembali melanjutkan.

"Aku meminta bantuanmu agar dia tidak dapat memakan bagian tubuh lainnya." Kata Naruto. Kemudian ia berhenti. Menunggu jawaban dariku.

"Kenapa kau ceritakan ini padaku?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Kau ini keturunan Uchiha. Keluarga penyegel roh yang telah berjaya sejak dulu. Aku rasa kemampuan itu kau miliki juga." Jawabnya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawabku.

"Aku mohon. Karena roh itu ada disekolah itu, kami roh yang meninggal disana sulit untuk pergi ke nirwana. Aku tidak mau begini terus. Terperangkap di sekolah itu sungguh menyiksa." Pinta Naruto. Aku terenyuh. Ada setitik rasa untuk menolongnya. Tapi aku tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya.

"Kau bisa minta tolong pamanmu. Aku rasa dia dapat membantu." Kata Naruto.

"Pamanku?"

"Ya. Uchiha Sasuke. Dia pamanmu, bukan?" tanya Naruto meyakinkan.

"Bagitulah. Tapi bagaimana kau bisa mengenal pamanku?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Dulu kami itu sahabat. Namun berakhir ketika aku meninggal. Namun tak seoranpun tahu kalau ku sudah meninggal. Termasuk dia."

"Benarkah?"

"Hehehehe..."

"Boleh aku tahu kenapa kau meninggal?" tanyaku.

"Aku dibunuh kemudian dikubur dibawah pohon sakura dibelakang sakura." Jawabnya. Mendengar itu hatiku sakit. Perasaan iba muncul. Dan aku bertekad untuk menolongnya.

"Aku akan menolongmu. Tentu dengan bantuan paman Sasuke." Kataku. Mendengar itu matanya membulat, kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Sai."

"Nah, kembali lagi. Lalu apa hubungannya hal itu dengan Kabuto?" tanyaku.

"Rasanya ini akan berhubungan dengan kalian semua."

"Kami? Satu sekolah maksudmu?" dan ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kumulai ceritanya. Suatu hari..."

-

-

* * *

**TBC**

**To Be Continued**

**Tubercollose**

* * *

Yosh~ akhirnya beres juga~~

Review please...

Nb: jangan marah kalau saya potong dibagian itu. Khekhekhe...


End file.
